Apparatuses and methods for testing compositions of biological fluids, as well as test strips for use in such devices, are well known. Typically, test strips are stored in a separate disposable vial, distinct from the test apparatus that analyzes the fluid sample. A test strip is first removed from the vial container, a sample of biological fluid is deposited onto the strip, and the strip is inserted into a test strip meter for analysis of the desired component. After the analysis is complete, the test strip is ejected from the meter and disposed.
The problem with storing the test strips in the disposable vials is the difficulty in dispensing a single strip to a user, while maintaining the small, compact profile of the vial. Often the individuals who perform blood glucose testing have difficulty handling the vials, and retrieving only a single test strip. Typically, a user will invert the vial to dispense a strip. Then, several strips will pour out of the container, rather than just the desired quantity. The user must then isolate a single strip and replace the other unused strips before they are contaminated by environmental forces.
Test strips may also be packaged individually in tear-away blister packages. In order for a person to use a single test strip, the blister package must be ripped opened and the test strip must then be removed. Both of these steps may be difficult for one with impaired circulation. Furthermore, carrying enough blister packs for a proper testing routine may be inconvenient and cumbersome.